


Five Dates

by ssh_bbhdy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, May konting Kaisoo sa pahuli, SeHo - Freeform, SeJun, Tagalog, highschool, hunho - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: Totoo nga kasi, gusto nga kita. Bakit ba ayaw mo maniwala? Ganito nalang. 5 dates. Makipag-date ka sakin ng limang beses tapos tsaka mo sagutin yung tanong ko kanina. Promise, seryoso ako. Seryoso ako sayo.- Sehun
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Five Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm back hehe. Hi nga po pala sa dalawa kong mutuals na nahanap pa rin ang fic ko kahit hindi ko tinweet sa main acc kasi nahihiya ako. Di po tayo close pero masaya ako nung nalaman kong nabasa niyo yung mga sinulat ko hehe. 
> 
> Hindi pa nga po pala ito yung sequel dun sa grade school seho hehe
> 
> Enjoy reading :)))

“Ang hassle grabe.” Huminga siya nang malalim bago kumatok sa principal’s office. Late dapat si Junmyeon papasok ngayong araw kasi first day naman kaso kailangan niya pang pumunta sa principal’s office. Wala kasi ang pangalan niya sa mga class list. Hassle na to para kay Junmyeon kasi first day niya bilang SHS student at first time niya lang na-experience to. Ang aga-aga niya pang gumising kasi alam niyang mahaba ang pila kapag first day dahil maraming gustong magpalipat kaya kailangang mauna siya.

“Good morning Sir Heechul,” nakangiting bati ni Junmyeon sa principal bago umupo.

“Oh, Junmyeon. Ang aga mo yata pumasok ngayon. Excited?” Kilala si Junmyeon ng principal nila kasi palagi siyang late nung JHS days niya. Palaging pinagapagstay sa may gate o minsan pinaglilimot ng kalat. Anyway, past is past na raw kasi susubukan na niyang magbagong buhay ngayong school year.

“Konti lang po. Wala po kasi ako sa class list.”

“Ahh ganun ba--”

Hindi pa nakakatapos magsalita si Sir Heechul pinutol na agad siya ni Junmyeon, “Gusto ko po sana sa St. Bernard.” Napatawa ang principal at pumayag nalang din. Kumuha siya ng papel at sinulatan ng pangalan at section ni Junmyeon saka pumirma. “Iabot mo nalang sa adviser mo.”

“Thank you sir!” Tumayo si Junmyeon at lumabas ng principal’s office. Kahit papano hindi rin nasayang ang gising niya ng maaga kasi nakapili siya ng section at magiging kaklase niya pa si Baekhyun, ang bestfriend niya. 

“Morning babe.”

“AY GAGO!” Napatalon at napasigaw si Junmyeon nang marinig ang bulong ng lalaking ngayon ay naka-akbay na sa kaniya.  _ Jusko. _

“Gwapong gago ko naman babe.”

“Ano ba Sehun!” Inis na sabi ni Junmyeon bago tagtagin ang braso ni Sehun sa balikat niya.  _ Ang aga-aga nambubwisit na naman to leche. _

“Sungit mo naman babe, di mo ba ako namiss?”  _ Yan na naman. Nakita ko na naman yang ngiting yan. Ngiting nakakaloko.  _

“Miss mo mukha mo! Wag mo nga akong sundan!” Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Sehun at binilisan ang lakad.  _ Eto na naman po, panibagong school year, panibagong taon ng pagtitiis. Inhale, exhale lang Junmyeon. Alam kong cute ka kapag galit pero kalma ka lang. _

“Pfft. Wag ka magmadali babe,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun. “Baka mapagod agad legs mo ang ikli pa naman,” pang-aasar pa ni Sehun. Hindi niya pinansin si Sehun at binilisan pa maglakad pero nahahabol pa rin siya ng mas matangkad. Kaya tumigil siya sa paglalakad at huminga nang malalim.

“Sehun please lang good mood ako ngayon wag mo sirain please,” sabi niya kay Sehun bago muling naglakad.

“Cute mo talaga babe,” rinig niyang sabi ni Sehun kaya napatigil siya sa paglalakad at pumapadyak pa, “Aish!”

“Pfft.” Natatawa na naman si Sehun sa nakita.

_ Bwisit na to, tumawa na nang tumawa. Wala namang nakakatawa.  _ Sinamaan siya lalo ng tingin ni Junmyeon. “Wag mo nga akong sundan! Tsaka tigilan mo na rin yang kabe-babe babe mo nakakadiri ka!”

“Asus parang di ka pa sanay babe.”

“Sehun naman eh!,” Junmyeon whined. 

“Pfft. Oo na oo na hindi na baka umiyak ka pa. Ang pangit mo pa naman umiyak.”

“Whatever!,” sigaw ni Junmyeon bago naglakad paalis.  _ Hindi ba siya nagsasawa sa ganan, ako kasi sawang-sawa na ako. Sana naman makahanap na siya ng jowa para hindi ako yung binubwisit niya araw-araw! Pa-babe babe pa siya. Babe niya mukha niya! Kainis!  _ Hindi rin nagtagal at nahanap niya na ang room niya. Konti palang ang estudyante sa loob kaya humanap siya ng gusto niyang pwesto. Nilagay niya rin ang gamit niya sa katabing upuan para kay Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at tinuloy ang pagbabasa ng fic na nakatulugan niya kagabi.

“BABE!”

Napatingin si Junmyeon sa sumigaw at napa-sigh.  _ Anong ginagawa nito dito? Wag mo sabihing kaklase din namin siya? Jusko tama ba na dito ako nagpalipat? Pede pa naman sigurong bawiin noh? _

“Babe,” nakangiti at tuwang-tuwa na lumapit si Sehun kay Junmyeon. Hinila ni Sehun ang chair na nasa unahan ni Junmyeon at umupo. Si Junmyeon naman ay napaub-ob nalang.

“Di mo naman sinabi na classmate kita! Ayaw mo pa akong kasabay kanina. Ano yun, babe? Para surprise? Ikaw talaga babe, ang sweet mo,” pang-aasar ni Sehun.

“Huy babe.”

“Ganyan ka na babe.”

“Pansinin mo naman ako.”

“Baka pumango ilong mo nyan.”

“Yuck babe yung laway mo tumutulo na.”

_ Ang kulit kulit. Wala nang alam kundi babe. _

“Sige na nga. Alis na ako babe. Maya nalang ha?”  _ Buti naman. Yan tama lang yan. Tigilan mo na ako. _

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, tahimik pa rin. Inangat ni Junmyeon ang ulo niya para silipin kung umalis na nga si Sehun.  _ Shit.  _ Napa-ub-ob agad siya nang magtama ang mata nila ng nakangiting si Sehun.  _ Bwisit naman kala ko umalis na to! _

“Sehun naman eh!!!”

“Pfft. Sige na babe totoo na. Bye na muna.” Natatawang tumayo si Sehun sa upuan at lumabas muna ng classroom para puntahan si Chanyeol. Iniwanan niya ang bag niya sa upuang nasa harapan ni Junmyeon.

***

“Jun kailangan ko pa ito i-print sa library. Hindi na kita masasamahan maglunch,” sabi ni Baekhyun at um-okay nalang si Junmyeon. Hindi niya pinahalata na disappointed siya. Hindi naman siya tampo kasi alam naman niyang for acads yung kay Baek. Disappointed siya kasi hindi yata siya makakapaglunch ngayong araw. Ayaw niya kasing kumain nang mag-isa sa canteen. Baka pagtinginan lang siya.

_ Ano? Sure ka na ba diyan Junmyeon? Hindi ka kakain? Final answer na? Sige bahala ka sa buhay mo kung mahilo ka ha.  _ “Aish.” Tumayo si Junmyeon at nagdecide na pumunta sa canteen. Bumili siya ng lunch bago naghanap ng pwesto sa taas, padulo para hindi siya masyado pansin ng mga tao.

“Babe!”

Tahimik lang siya kumakain mag-isa nang marinig niya ang pamilyar na boses. Alam na alam na niya kung sino ang nagmamay-ari ng boses na yon. At for once, hindi matatanggi ni Junmyeon na masaya siya pero hindi niya ipapahalata yun syempre.

Umupo si Sehun sa kaharap ni Junmyeon habang si Junmyeon naman ay nagkukunwaring busy sa pagkain. 

“Alam kong miss mo na ako kaya pinuntahan kita dito.”

“Pano mo nalamang nandito ako?”

“Nakasalubong kasi namin si Baekhyun tapos nabanggit niyang mag-isa ka kakain. Hindi niya sinuggest na puntahan kita ha. Gusto lang talaga kitang puntahan para mabawasan ang pagkamiss mo sa akin.”

“Baka ako ang miss mo,” bulong ni Junmyeon.

“Ano yun babe?”

“Wala maglinis ka nga ng tenga mo.”

“Yan ang gusto ko sayo babe eh. Concerned ka sakin,” nakangiting sabi ni Sehun. 

“Concern mo mukha mo.”

“Sige na babe wag ka nang magsungit kumain ka nalang diyan.”

“Ikaw ba?”

“Anong ako ba?,” nang-aasar na tanong ni Sehun. Alam naman ni Sehun na tinatanong ni Junmyeon kung di ba siya kakain o kung kumain na siya pero gusto niya manggagaling mismo kay Junmyeon yun.

“Kung kumain ka na?”  _ Bwisit talaga to. Gets naman niya gusto pa tinatanong. _

“Okay lang ako babe, wag mo na akong alalahanin. Makita lang kita busog na ako.”

“Gasgas na yan.” Nagfocus nalang si Junmyeon sa pagkain niya para makabalik na siya ng classroom.

***

Weekend. Kakatapos lang nina Baekhyun at Junmyeon manuod ng isang movie. Ngayon, nasa kaniya kaniya na silang phone. Nasa bahay sila ni Baekhyun at planong magsleepover ni Junmyeon ngayon gabi. Busy si Junmyeon manuod ng vlog nang biglang may magnotif. Itataas niya sana pero wala, napindot na niya.

Sehun Oh

Hi babe.

Wow babe ambilis mo naman magseen.

Iniintay mo chat ko noh?

Feeler ka napindot ko lang

Sige kunwari naniniwala ako sayo babe

Edi wow

Bye

Bye agad?

Wag ganun babe

Di pa nga nagsisimula tinatapos mo na agad

Dami mong alam

Ano ba kailangan mo?

Ikaw babe

Ikaw ang kailangan ko

Pwes hindi kita kailangan

Ouch

Pero babe

OH???

Ikaw babe ha

Nakakahalata na ako sayo

Hindi ka na nagrereklamo pag tinatawag kitang babe

BAHALA KA NGANG SA BUHAY MO SEHUN

WAG MO NA AKONG I-CHAT

Joke lang naman babe

Sungit mo naman po lagi

Pake mo ba

Ano ginagawa mo babe?

Humihinga

Ako din babe

Bagay tayo

Ang baduy mo

Kumain ka na ba babe?

Di na ako kakain

Wala na akong gana

Bye

Grabe ka naman sakin babe

Sige hindi na kita ichachat

Basta kumain ka lang

Bye babe

Bye

Hindi na talaga kita ichachat

Last na yun babe

Hindi na kita guguluhin pa

Ang drama

Bored ka noh?

Pano mo nalaman babe?

Babe?

“Hayy.”

“Hoy Jun bakit? May problema ka?”

Itinabi ni Junmyeon ang phone niya at humiga. “Si Sehun kasi.”

“Oh? Anong meron? Kinulit ka na naman?,” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Oo.”

“Alam mo feeling ko totoong may gusto sayo yang si Sehun eh.”

“Tss akala mo lang. Sadyang trip lang ako nun kapag bored siya.”

“So araw-araw siyang bored?”

“Malay ko. Siguro.”

“Pero seryoso Junmyeon Kim. Pano kung totoong may gusto sayo yung tao? Bigyan mo naman ng chance.” Sinamaan ng tingin ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun, “Imposible yun.”

“Bakit naman imposible?”

  
“Bored nga lang yun. Pinagtitripan lang ako.”

“Di mo sure.”

“Haynako bahala ka nga.”

“Sige sabihin na nating imposible pero pano nga kung may gusto sayo? Bibigyan mo ng chance?”  _ Ang kulit naman nito. Imposible ngang magkagusto sa akin yung lalaking yun. Natutuwa lang siguro sa atensyon na natatanggap niya. At yun nga, baka bored lang.  _

“Hindi ko alam.”

“Kaya ka ba ganun sa kaniya?”

“Anong ganun?”

“Yung tinutulak mo palayo. Kasi natatakot ka?”

“Pinagsasasabi mo.”

“Makipag-usap ka nga sa akin ng ayos kung hindi pauuwiin na kita.”

“Nambablackmail ka pa, tss.”

Tumayo si Junmyeon sa pagkakahiga at umupo kaharap ang kaibigan. “Siguro oo. Kaya ako ganun kasi natatakot ako. Alam ko naman sa sarili kong imposible na magkagusto sakin si Sehun kaya hanggang kaya ko itutulak ko siya palayo. Natatakot kasi ako na baka maniwala ako, na baka madala ako sa mga sinasabi at kinikilos niya tapos sa huli wala lang palang meaning sa kaniya lahat ng yun.”

“Naiinis ako. Naiinis ako kapag tinatawag niya akong babe. Kasi bakit parang ang dali-dali lang sa kaniya tawagin ako nun. Yung parang feeling ko walang meaning sa kaniya na tawagin akong ganun. Naiinis ako kasi parang wala siyang pakialam sa feelings ko. Tao lang din ako naapektuhan ako sa sinasabi at kinikilos niya. Di ko man pinapakita pero may nararamdaman din ako. Kung para sakanya wala lang yun at biro lang ang lahat, pano ako? Pano naman ako?”

***

“Anong mukha yan? Para kang pinagbagsakan ng langit at lupa. Pasan mo ba ang mundo tol?”

“Isang linggo na yata akong iniiwasan,” malungkot na sagot ni Sehun kay Chanyeol.

“Ikaw naman kasi tol.”

“Anong ako na naman.”

“Ang pangit mo kasi.”

Hinagis ni Sehun ang unan na katabi niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol, “Gago ka ah. Ano ka pa tol. Di mo ba nakikita? Wala ako sa mood.”

“Seryoso tol makinig ka sakin.”

“Nakikinig ako.”

“Makinig ka pa.”

“Wala kang kwenta.”

“Eto na nga. Nag-iisip pa kasi ako ng advice.”

“Kahit wag na tol baka maoveruse agad yang utak mo.”

“Tss. May gusto ka ba talaga kay Junmyeon?”

“Di pa ba obvious yun tol? Mula grade 9 ko pang pinaparamdam ang pagmamahal ko sakaniya.”

“Tangina ang baduy.”

“Inggit ka lang.”

“Umamin ka na ba?”

“Kailangan pa ba? Halatang-halata na ako pre.”

“Pero malay mo. Baka kasi akala nung tao biro lang. Mukha ka pa namang loko-loko.”

“Akala ko ba actions speak louder than words.”

“Akala ko rin. Pero try mo umamin baka kulang yang actions mo.”

“Pano?”

  
“Tanga aamin lang eh. Edi sabihin mo ganto, Junmyeon may gusto ako sayo. Tapos! Ang dali dali tol. Ano nalang gagawin mo kung wala ako.”

“Haynako wala kang kwenta. Palibhasa di ka pa natatamaan ni kupido. Makaalis na nga.”

***

_ Tangina magdamag na akong nag-isip kung paano aamin pero wala pa rin akong naisip na iba pang paraan. Nabulok na yata ang utak ko nang hindi pa nagagamit. Badtrip naman. Bahala na nga.  _ “Babe!”

Tumakbo si Sehun para masabayan si Junmyeon sa paglalakad. “Di mo pa rin ako papansinin?”

_ Ano pa nga ba.  _ Kinuha ni Sehun ang kamay ni Junmyeon at pinatong ang isang papel bago tumakbo palayo.  _ Bahala na. _

Nagulat naman si Junmyeon sa nangyari. “Problema non?” Tiningnan niya ang papel na inabot sa kaniya ni Sehun. Binuksan niya ito at binasa habang naglalakad.

**Hi babe!**

_ Ano naman to? Infairness ginandahan ang sulat. _

**Bakit mo naman kasi ako iniisnob? No choice tuloy ako, kahit baduy to ginawa ko pa rin para sayo.**

_ Parang sira, Junmyeon. Bat naririnig ko boses niya? _

**Sabi kasi ni Chanyeol umamin daw ako. Totoo bang akala mo nagbibiro lang ako? Babe naman di mo ba naramdaman ang sincerity ko mula nung grade 9 tayo. Kahit ayaw mo ako kasama, pinupuntahan pa rin kita. Kahit minsan nakakasakit na ng damdamin ang mga sinasabi mo, hindi ko yun dinadamdam. Gusto pa rin kasi kita kasama at kausap kahit ganan ka sakin. Nakakatawa ka rin kapag naaasar. Sa totoo lang, mas lalo pa nga yata akong nagkakagusto sayo kapag tinutulak mo ako palayo eh. Kaya babe wag mo na akong isnobin, namimiss lang kita. Hindi joke time ang pinapakita ko sayo. Mukha man akong loko-loko pero hindi kita lolokohin. Kaya sana bumalik na tayo sa dati, kahit sinusungitan mo ako okay lang sakin basta kasama kita.**

**Gusto kita, Junmyeon Kim. Gusto mo din ba ako?**

**\- Sehun**

Nakatingin si Sehun sa pinto, iniintay si Junmyeon pumasok.  _ Papansinin na kaya niya ako? Yun lang talaga nakayanan ko eh. Sana naintindihan niya yung sulat ko. _ Pero bigo. Nilampasan lang siya ni Junmyeon at dire-diretsong umupo sa upuan niya.

_ Buti nalang may back-up ako. _

Nilabas ni Sehun ang pangalawang sulat mula sa bag at pinatong sa chair ni Junmyeon bago humarap muli sa una.  _ Wala na akong isa pang back-up sana naman kausapin na niya ako. _

**Hello babe! Dahil naisip ko na baka hindi mo pa rin ako pansinin pagkabasa mo nun, gumawa pa ako ng isa pa. Totoo nga kasi, gusto nga kita. Bakit ba ayaw mo maniwala? Ganito nalang. 5 dates. Makipag-date ka sakin ng limang beses tapos tsaka mo sagutin yung tanong ko kanina. Promise, seryoso ako. Seryoso ako sayo.**

**\- Sehun**

_ Sandali naman Sehun! Hindi pa nga ako nakakarecover sa unang sulat tapos may pangalawa na agad. Bwisit ka, ano nang gagawin ko ngayon?  _

***

“Omygod!”

“Pede pakihinaan?,” saway niya kay Baekhyun. Break time kaya nasa canteen na sila. Pinabasa ni Junmyeon yung dalawang sulat ni Sehun.

“Ang cute niya! Tingnan mo ang effort, handwritten pa. Tsaka cute talaga siya! Parang gustong gusto ka. Ang haba naman ng hair mo.”

“Cute nga.”

“So ano na? G ka? 5 dates?”

“Ewan.”

“Arte neto. Pumayag ka na. Sabi ko naman sayo give him a chance. Pa-imposible imposible ka pa diyan. Eh halata na ngang gusto ka nung tao. Pero infairness din sayo, gumana ang pagpapamiss mo. Napaamin si pogi.”

“Di ako nagpamiss noh!”

“Sige deny ka lang diyan.”

***

Sehun Oh

Hi babe

Kakauwi ko lang

Ikaw ba?

Bahay na rin

UY BABE!  HELLO!

PAPANSININ MO NA ULIT AKO?

Siguro?

Aminin mo na babe

Namiss mo rin ako noh?

Ewan ko sayo

Joke lang

So kelan first date natin

Malapit na exams

Mag-aral ka

Bye

***

  
  


“Eto na talaga yung first date natin babe? Sure ka na?”

“Wag kang magulo hindi ako makapagbasa nang ayos.”

Nasa library ngayon ang “mag-babe.” Exams na nila in two weeks, kaya nagrereview sila ngayon sa library. Actually, si Junmyeon lang pala. Si Sehun katabi niya pero hindi naman tumitingin man lang sa libro o notebook, busy kay Junmyeon.

  
  
“Sehun.”

“Hmm? Alis na tayo?”

“No. Pero magfocus ka please. Hindi ako ang i-eexam kaya wag ako ang aralin mo, yang notes mo.”

“Wala akong notes.”

Sinamaan ng tingin ni Junmyeon si Sehun pero ngumiti lang si Sehun. “Wala talaga.”

“Nahiya ka pa sana hindi ka nalang pumasok??? Sayang lang binabayad lugi pa school sayo.”

“Sorry na babe pero wag ka masyado maingay.”

“Oh. Basahin mo.” Binigay muna ni Junmyeon ang notebook niya kay Sehun. Sa libro nalang muna siya nagbasa. 15 minutes. May 15 minutes pa siya para magbasa bago magtime. Yun ay kung hindi siya guguluhin ni Sehun. Kailangan niyang magfocus para maintindihan ang binabasa. Medyo nakakaantok pa naman ang Earth Sci para sa kaniya. Never kasi niyang nagustuhan ang ano mang related sa Science. Mas gusto niya pa magsolve.

Hindi nakatagal ng limang minuto ang kapayapaan dahil tinawag siya ni Sehun. “Babe.”

“Oh?”

“Di ka ba inaantok?,” tanong ni Sehun at umiling lang si Junmyeon, pilit na nagfofocus sa binabasa. Ramdam ni Junmyeon ang pagtitig sa kaniya ni Sehun kaya sinamaan niya tuloy ng tingin at napatawa naman nang mahina si Sehun.

“Sorry babe, sige basa ka na ulit.”

Nag-ring ang bell. Hindi natapos ni Junmyeon ang pagbabasa kaya sa bahay nalang niya itutuloy. Pero hindi ito dahil kay Sehun. Sadyang kinulang lang siya sa oras. Sa katunayan, hindi na nga ulit siya kinausap ni Sehun,  _ Tulog naman pala. _

“Oy gising na, baka malate pa tayo.”

***

Weekend before exams, gaya ng nakagawian nila kakain muna sila sa mall bago lumipat sa isang coffee shop para magreview.

“Sure ka bang makakapagreview ka ngayon?,” tanong sa kaniya ni Baekhyun.

“Oo tsaka nag-aral na rin ako kagabi.”

“Ahhh so sadyang tuturuan mo lang si Sehun? Iba din talaga.”

Hindi nalang sinagot ni Junmyeon ang kaibigan at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. Maya’t maya niyang chinecheck ang phone, inaabangan ang text ni Sehun.

Napangiti siya nang finally nagkatanggap na siya ng text.

Sehun

Hi babe

Papunta na ako

Okay dumiretso ka nalang sa coffee shop. Patapos na kami kumain. Ingat.

Okay babe mag-iingat ako.

Tinago niya ang cellphone niya, uminom ng drinks at saka nag-aya kay Baekhyun. Hindi rin nagtagal at dumating na si Sehun. Awkward nung una dahil hindi alam ni Junmyeon kung paano tuturuan si Sehun dahil kasama nila si Baekhyun. Baka kasi asarin siya nito. Hindi rin si Sehun yung makulit ngayong araw kasi gusto niya rin namang makapasa sa exam kahit papano.

Magkatabi sina Sehun at Junmyeon at katapat naman nila si Baekhyun. Minsan natatawa na nga lang si Baekhyun habang tinitingnan yung dalawa. Cute daw nila tingnan dahil kita niyang kahit nahihirapan si Sehun pinipilit niyang intindihin. Ganun din ang best friend niya, nagulat siya nang makita ang haba ng pasensya ni Junmyeon pagdating kay Sehun. Si Junmyeon kasi yung tipo na madaling mainis kapag slow yung tinuturuan, gusto niya gets agad pero exception yata si Sehun. Kahit pinapagalitan niya minsan si Sehun, paulit-ulit pa rin naman niyang tinuturo.

Halos araw-araw na yatang kasama ni Sehun si Junmyeon simula noong umamin si Sehun. Tuwing umaga, iniintay pa ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa may gate para sabay sila pumunta ng classroom. Nung una, ayaw ni Junmyeon dahil nakakahiya paghintayin si Sehun. Isa pa magkikita rin naman sila sa classroom. Pero ano nga bang magagawa ni Junmyeon sa makulit na si Sehun. Nagiging conscious tuloy siya sa itsura niya pagkababa ng sasakyan. 

Sinasamahan din ni Sehun si Junmyeon kumain sa canteen pati kapag may kailangang aralin o i-print si Junmyeon sa library. Di naman maitatanggi ni Junmyeon na masaya siya na kasama si Sehun kahit na madalas silang magbangayan. Samantalang si Sehun naman palaging nakangiti, palaging good mood. Kulang nalang tumira na siya sa school kasi pagkakuwi niya gusto na agad niyang pumasok para makita si Junmyeon. Whipped na whipped po ba?

They spent their first date sa library. Hindi nakaangal si Sehun non kasi si Junmyeon mismo ang nagsuggest. Pinanuod niya lang mag-aral si Junmyeon at natulugan niya pa nga. First date pa naman pero sabi nga ni Sehun may apat pa namang natitira. At dahil si Junmyeon ang nagdecide sa first date nila, pinilit ni Sehun na siya ang magdedecide sa apat na natitira. Gusto niya kasi maging special ang natitira at iba sa karaniwan na nilang ginagawa nang magkasama. Gusto niya kasi maparamdam ang sincerity niya.

Second date. Wala silang pasok ngayon kaya inaya ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa mall. Plano ni Sehun na kakain sila ng lunch, maglalaro sa timezone at manunuod ng movie.

Past 12PM na sila nagkita, kumain sa KFC at ngayon papunta na sila sa Timezone. Umakbay si Sehun kay Junmyeon pero tinulak din agad siya ni Junmyeon. “Isa, Sehun,” pagbabanta ni Jun.

“Dalawa,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Sehun at sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Junmyeon. “Joke lang babe,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun habang lumalapit kay Junmyeon para akbayan ulit.

“Ang bigat kaya ng braso mo,” pagrereklamo ni Junmyeon pero hindi pa rin tinatagtag ni Sehun ang pagkaka-akbay.

“Sus baka kinikilig ka lang babe kaya ayaw mo.” Asar ni Sehun na pinagsisihan naman niya agad kasi kinurot siya ni Junmyeon sa tagiliran. 

Pagdating nilang timezone, nagpaload agad si Sehun at ang first stop nila, basketball.

“Ano babe? Pataasan?,” hamon ni Sehun. “Magaling ako dito babe.”

“K. Yabang mo. Sige kapag natalo ka, lilibre mo ako ng ice cream mamaya.”

“Wag ka mag-alala babe kahit manalo ako bibilhan pa rin kita ng ice cream,” banat ni Sehun at may pag-wink pa. Si Junmyeon naman ay nagkunwaring nasusuka kaya tinawanan nalang siya ni Sehun.

“Pano kapag nanalo ka?”

“Hmm.” Nagkunwari pa si Sehun na nag-iisip bago sumagot, “Hug mo ako. Mga 5 seconds.”

“Tss. Hindi mo naman favorite ang 5 noh?,” sarcastic na sabi ni Junmyeon.

Natawa si Sehun at saka sinwipe yung card sa machine ni Junmyeon at sa kaniya. Focus lang si Junmyeon sa paglalaro, hindi man siya marunong sa totoong paglalaro ng basketball, magaling naman siya sa ganito. Samantalang si Sehun naman ay nakangiti dahil palihim na sumusulyap kay Junmyeon.  _ Cute naman, seryosong-seryoso. _

Natapos ang unang round, 56-52. Lamang si Junmyeon at parehas naman silang pasok sa next round. 

“Galing mo, babe.”

“Ako lang to.”

Nagstart ang next round, kitang-kita na seryoso si Junmyeon sa paglalaro. 120-118. 156-152. Nasa last round na sila at medyo ngalay na si Junmyeon.

“Andaya mo naman eh,” reklamo ni Junmyeon dahil ang tangkad ni Sehun kaya parang ang dali-dali lang sa kaniya.

Natawa si Sehun, “Lamang ka naman babe ah,” sabi ni Sehun nang sinulyapan niya ang score ni Junmyeon. Last 10 seconds, lamang pa rin si Junmyeon pero hindi naman magpapatalo si Sehun. Sayang din yung hug noh. Natapos ang game, 220-240, panalo si Sehun.

“Ang daya!,” reklamo ni Junmyeon at sinamaan ng tingin si Sehun.

“Wag bitter babe, sige na,” nakangiting sabi ni Sehun habang nakaopen arms ready na sa hug ni Junmyeon. “Ililibre pa rin naman kita ng ice cream mamaya. Ngayon hug muna babe.”

“Ayoko,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Junmyeon at dumila pa. Gusto sana ni Sehun na si Junmyeon ang lalapit sa kaniya para i-hug pero dahil wala yatang plano si Jun na sumunod sa usapan, hinigit nalang siya ni Sehun at niyakap.

Nagulat naman si Junmyeon sa ginawa ni Sehun kaya bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Amoy na amoy niya din ang pabango ni Sehun. (Sana all)

“1.2.3.4.5,” mabilis na bilang ni Junmyeon at saka lumayo kay Sehun. 

“Bilis naman babe. Ano, lalaro ka pa?”

“Oo. Kapag naka-150 ako magj-just dance ka,” suggestion ni Junmyeon. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Sehun, “Bakit ako lang?”

“Gusto ko eh.”

“Gusto mo ako babe?”

“Gusto kita… makitang sumayaw.”

“Ayoko babe lugi naman ako. Kayang kaya mo naman yung 150 eh.”

“Mahirap na ha! Ngalay na nga yung braso ko eh,” pagpapaawa ni Junmyeon.

“Sige pero hindi lang ako, ikaw din.”

“Hindi ako marunong sumayaw.”

“Basta maglaro ka na.”

Naka-154 si Junmyeon kaya pumunta na sila sa Just Dance. Naexcite si Junmyeon dahil makikita niya si Sehun sumayaw. Nahihiya si Sehun nung una pero nang makita niyang nag-eenjoy si Junmyeon na panuodin siya, nabigyan siya ng lakas ng loob at sumayaw nang seryoso. Di rin nagtagal, napilit din ni Sehun na sumali si Junmyeon. Nakailang kanta sila, nagkukulitan, nagbibiruan. May ibang dumadaan na tinitingnan sila, finding them cute. 

Naglibot sila at naglaro ng iba’t ibang videogames. Naglaro din sila ng air hockey nang ilang beses. May times na nag-aasaran sila at dinidistract nila ang isa’t isa kaya naman enjoy na enjoy sila. Naglaro din sila ng bowling at tinuruan pa ni Sehun na magbilliards si Junmyeon. Nasa videoke room sila ngayon, namimili si Junmyeon ng pangatlong kanta. Hindi pa binibitawan ni Junmyeon ang mic simula pumasok sila ng room, si Sehun naman ay palihim na vinideo-han si Junmyeon at ngayon ay nakangiting pinapanuod si Junmyeon kumanta.

_ “Minsan oo, minsan hindi. _

_ Minsan tama, minsan mali.” _

Natayo ngayon si Junmyeon, eyes on the screen, seryosong kumakanta.

_ “Umaabante, umaatras _

_ Kilos mong namimintas.” _

Ngayon nalang ulit narinig ni Sehun ang kantang to.  _ Ang galing kumanta ni babe, ang ganda ng boses.  _ Pinapanuod lang ni Sehun si Junmyeon nang may paghanga.

_ “Kung tunay nga ang pag-ibig mo.” _ Sinulyapan ni Junmyeon si Sehun at medyo nagulat nang magtama ang mga mata nila. Parang may lumalabas na mga puso sa mga mata ni Sehun.

_ “Kaya mo bang isigaw? Iparating sa mundo.”  _ Humarap si Junmyeon at ibinalik ang focus sa screen.

_ “Tumingin saking mata.” _

“Oh tingin daw babe,” singit ni Sehun. Hindi naman siya pinansin ni Junmyeon at nagpatuloy lang sa pagkanta. 

_ “Magtapat ng nadarama.” _

“Babe may pinaparating oh,” singit ulit ni Sehun kaya sinamaan na siya ng tingin. Yung tingin na wag ka magulo kumakanta ako.

_ “Di gustong ika’y mawala…. Dahil handa akong ibigin ka.” _

**“Kung maging tayo, sayo lang ang puso ko.”** Sinabayan ni Sehun ang line na yun kaya napatingin sa kaniya si Junmyeon. “Bakit babe?,” natatawang tanong ni Sehun.

“Oh. Ikaw naman kumanta,” sabi ni Junmyeon habang binibigay kay Sehun yung mic.

“Sure ka babe? Baka himatayin ka sa kilig?,” natatawang asar ni Sehun at inirapan lang siya ni Junmyeon. “Galingan mo favorite song ko yan.”

“ _Walang ibang tatanggapin,_ _ikaw at ikaw pa rin_ ,” kanta ni Sehun na may matching pagturo pa kay Junmyeon kaya natawa siya nang bahagya.

“ _ May gulo ba sayong isipan?,”  _ nakapikit na kanta ni Sehun habang parang nakaturo ang isang daliri sa sentido na parang nag-iisip.  _ “Di tugma sa nararamdaman,” _ I-minulat ni Sehun ang mga mata at nilagay ang isang kamay sa dibdib.

  
“Wow, may pa-actions pa?,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Junmyeon, pinipigilan ang tawa.

“Babe tingin ka sakin.”

“Nakatingin na.”

“Wag kang titingin sa iba.”

“Oo na yan na chorus na.”

_ “Tumingin saking mata… magtapat ng nadarama…” _ Kanta ni Sehun habang nakatingin lang sa mga mata ni Junmyeon.  _ “Di gustong ika’y mawala…. Dahil handa akong ibigin ka.”  _ Seryosong kumakanta si Sehun para daw feelings niya kay Junmyeon, seryoso din.

_ “Kung maging tayo…” _

Pinagsisisihan siguro ni Junmyeon na pinakanta niya pa si Sehun. Halos malunod siya sa mga tingin ni Sehun. Nakadagdag pa ang gwapong boses ni Sehun kaya naman ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya ngayon. Matapos ang ilan pang kanta, umupo na ulit si Junmyeon.

“Alis na ba tayo babe?”

“Ikaw, gusto mo pa ba kumanta?”   
  


“Sige babe, closing song,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun. Natawa rin si Junmyeon at sinabihan siya na marami raw alam. 

“Naks daniel padilla?,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Junmyeon nang makita ang tinype na kanta ni Sehun. Simpleng Tulad Mo by Daniel Padilla.

“Oo, pero mas gwapo ako babe. Ihanda mo na yang puso mo baka mahimatay ka sa kilig.”

“Kapal mo.”

Nagsimula ang music at kumanta si Sehun, hindi kasing seryoso kanina. Parang nang-aasar na Sehun ang nasa harapan ni Junmyeon ngayon. 

_ “Alam mo bang may gusto akong sabihin sayo _

_ Magmula ng nakita ka’y naakit ako _

_ Simple lang na tulad mo ang pinapangarap ko _

_ Ang pangarap ko.” _ Kumindat pa si Sehun.

“Loko-loko talaga.”

_ “Kaya sana’y maibigan mo ang awit kong ito para sayo… dahil… _

_ Simple lang ang pangarap ko, mahalin nang katulad mo _

_ Sana ay mapansin mo dahil simple lang ang pangarap ko _

_ Maging ikaw at ako ang tanging ligaya ko _

_ Simpleng tulad mo.” _

Nakangiting kanta ni Sehun kaya di rin mapigilan ni Junmyeon na ngumiti. Bakit ba, ang hirap daw kaya pigilan ng kilig. At dahil closing song na nga raw yun, after kumanta ni Sehun, umalis na sila ng videoke room, pero bago sila umalis ng timezone hinila siya ni Junmyeon sa isang picture booth. Agad ni sinwipe ni Junmyeon ang card at nagsimula ang countdown.

*click* Nakangiti si Junmyeon habang si Sehun ay nakapikit dahil nagulat siya sa flash.

“Ayan na, Sehun, smileeeee.”

*click* Parehas silang nakasmile.

*click* Parehas silang nakangiti habang nakapeace sign pero si Junmyeon ay nakapikit.

“Last naaaa. 3.2.” Nakasmile na naglean si Junmyeon sa balikat ni Sehun kaya napatingin sa kaniya si Sehun. *click*

After umalis sa timezone, pumunta sila sa cinemas para manuod ng movie. Syempre bago bumili ng popcorn at drinks, ibinili muna ni Sehun si Junmyeon ng ice cream.

***

Nagdaan ang mga araw, ganun pa rin sina Sehun at Junmyeon. Palaging magkasama, asaran, kulitan. Parang sila pero hindi, wala pa nga raw label. Pero okay lang kay Sehun basta nakakasama niya si Junmyeon. Minsan kumakain sila sa labas after uwian, nagrereview nang magkasama kapag papalapit na ang exams, tumatambay kasama ang mga kaibigan nilang sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Malapit na ang Christmas party nila kaya naman naisipan ni Sehun na yayain si Junmyeon para sa kanilang third date. Nung una, nagrereklamo pa si Junmyeon na bakit kailangan pa nilang lumuwas at sa MOA mamili ng damit at pang-regalo kung may SM din naman sa kanila. Pero dahil si Sehun ang magdedecide, wala na ring nagawa si Junmyeon. Ihahatid sila ng family driver nina Sehun, pinayagan siya kasi bunso naman. Kaya naman, buong byahe nagsound-trip lang sila at umidlip.

Pagdating nila sa MOA, kumain muna sila ng lunch dahil gutom na raw si Junmyeon. McDo kasi gusto niya ng fries. Sa totoo lang, first time ni Junmyeon lumuwas na hindi kasama ang pamilya niya. Pinayagan lang siya dahil pinagpaalam ni Sehun. Kilala na rin si Sehun ng pamilya nina Junmyeon kasi may times na tumatambay sila ni Baekhyun kina Junmyeon. Hindi na rin awkward para kay Junmyeon na si Sehun lang ang kasama niya kasi sanay na siya sa presensya ni Sehun. 

Si Sehun ang umorder at si Junmyeon naman ang naghanap ng mauupuan nila. Spaghetti, 1 pc chicken, large fries at Oreo McFlurry ang inorder ni Sehun para kay Junmyeon. Hindi na nahihiya si Junmyeon dahil alam na naman ni Sehun na matakaw siya. Mas natutuwa pa nga si Sehun kapag malakas kumain si Junmyeon. Cute daw kasi kumain. May isang time na nacute-an nang sobra si Sehun at hindi niya napigilan ang kurutin ang cheeks ni Junmyeon kaya sa gulat ni Jun, nabugahan niya tuloy ng konting kanin sa mukha si Sehun. Turn-off? Hindi uso kay Sehun yun, whipped nga eh. Natawa lang siya at sinabihan na kadiri ang babe niya.

“Oh. Kumain ka na kaya ako na naman tinitingnan mo diyan.”

“Ang kalat mo kasi kumain babe. May sauce ka pa sa may baba,” sabi ni Sehun at kumuha ng tissue para punasan ang amos ng babe niya. Hinayaan nalang ni Junmyeon, busy kasi siyang pigilan ang kilig niya.

After nila kumain, nagtingin-tingin na sila ng susuotin sa Christmas party. Simple lang naman ang nasa isip ni Junmyeon na outfit, sweater, denim pants at yung converse niyang white. Hindi lang siya makapili kung yung pure pastel pink na sweater o yung violet na may iba’t ibang shades. Ilang minuto din siyang nag-isip kung alin sa dalawa pero ang ending, binili nalang niya parehas. Sa mismong araw nalang daw siya pipili. Samantalang si Sehun naman bumili lang ng pastel yellow na long sleeves na bubuksan nalang niya ang ilang butones sa taas para makita ang gold necklace na isusuot niya.

Matapos nila mamili ng susuotin, pumunta sila Miniso dahil ang nasa wishlist ng nabunot ni Junmyeon ay isang we bare bears stuff toy. 

“Ang cuuuute, ang lambot,” sabi ni Junmyeon pagkakuha kay Grizzly bear.

“Mas cute ka babe.”   
  


“Heh! Uy ang cute din nung penguin! Yun nalang kaya? Para kamukha ni Kyungsoo?,” nagbibirong tanong ni Junmyeon habang nakaturo sa isang penguin plushy toy.

“Palagi mo nalang pinagtripan si Kyungsoo, paskong-pasko babe magbait ka na.”

“Wow ha! Nahiya sayo! Tsaka joke lang naman eh! Ang cute nga eh.”

Lumapit si Sehun sa isang bunny plush toy at pinakita kay Junmyeon, “Inaasar mo si Kyungsoo e nandito ka rin naman pala babe eh. Tingnan mo kamukhang-kamukha mo.”

“Mas cute ako dyan.”

“Talaga ba babe?,” asar na tanong ni Sehun.

Kinuha na ni Junmyeon si Grizzly bear at pumunta sa may counter. Sumunod naman si Sehun na bitbit ang bunny plush toy na pinakita niya kay Junmyeon kanina.

“Oh? Bibilhin mo?”   
  


“Oo babe, para sakin.”

“Crush na crush mo talaga ako noh?,” tanong ni Junmyeon at napatawa nalang si Sehun. 

***

Nagdaan ang Christmas at New Year, hindi napuputol ang communication ng dalawa. Minsan hanggang 2AM sila nag-uusap sila. Updated din sila sa isa’t isa, sinasabi ni Junmyeon kapag magsisimbang gabi na sila, kung anong handa nila sa Noche Buena, kung saan sila nagcelebrate ng pasko at bagong taon. At ganun din si Sehun, yun na yata ang pinakamasayang pasko niya dahil si Junmyeon ang unang bumati sa kaniya.

Fourth date. February 14. Valentine’s Day at Fair din sa school nila. May ilang rides, may iba’t ibang food booths, at game booths na makikita din kapag may perya. Sinurprise ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa labas ng bahay nila Jun. May dalang bulaklak at chocolates. Sabay na rin sila pumasok sa school. Maraming tao, mahahaba ang pila. Maraming may dala ng bulaklak, mga kasama ang jowa pero marami rin naman ang single kaya kasama ang tropa. 

Nakapila ngayon sina Sehun at Junmyeon sa caterpillar habang umiinom ng bubble tea. Hawak ni Sehun ang bubble tea sa kaliwang kamay habang payong naman sa kabila dahil mainit.

“Ang haba naman ng pila.”   
  


“Tiis lang babe mabilis na rin yan.”

Pagkasakay nila sa caterpillar, pumila naman sila sa Ferris Wheel. Mas mahaba ang pila dito kaya inip silang nag-iintay.

“Babe, gusto mo ng ice cream?”   
  


“Meron?”

  
“Oo may nakita ako kanina babe. Bili lang ako sandali,” sabi ni Sehun at saka tumakbo para bumili ng ice cream. Iniwan nalang niya ang payong niya kay Junmyeon para hindi mainitan ang babe niya.

Halos 20 minutes yata ang inantay nila bago makasakay dahil sa bagal ng usad ng pila. Marami kasing tao, nagpapasok din ng kasi ng outsiders ang school nila lalo na sa mga alumni.

“Wag ka magalaw Sehun!,” reklamo ni Junmyeon dahil umuuga ang sinasakyan nila.

Natatawang sinagot ni Sehun si Junmyeon, “Ano ba yan babe takot ka na agad ang baba nga lang nito eh.”

“Pake mo ba! E basta wag ka magalaw.”

“Hindi naman ako magalaw eh. Kinuha ko lang ang phone ko sa bulsa babe.” Tinaas ni Sehun ang phone niya at nagpicture.

“Hindi pa ako ready!,” reklamo ni Junmyeon.

“Okay lang yun babe stolen.”

“Delete mo yun!”

“Di ko naman ipopost eh. For my eyes only.”

“Dami mong alam.”

“Sige na, o isa pa.”

Sumisigaw si Junmyeon habang si Sehun naman ay tawa lang nang tawa. Pagkatapos nila sumakay, bumili na sila ng lunch sa McDo na food booth. Papunta sila ng canteen para dun kumain pero nakasalubong nila si Baekhyun na may kasamang lalaki.

“Junmyeon!,” bati ni Baekhyun habang pilit ng ngiti. “Hi Sehun.” Ngitian at tinanguan naman ni Sehun si Baekhyun, “Naglunch ka na? Sabay ka na samin.”

“Ah hindi pa… Jun.. ano kasi. Gusto ka raw maka-usap.”

_ Sino naman to? Mukhang mas matanda samin kaya hindi ko kilala.  _ “Kilala mo babe?,” tiningnan ni Sehun at tinanong si Junmyeon. Napatango nalang si Junmyeon. 

“Baek, samahan mo na muna si Sehun maglunch.”

“Bakit babe? Pede naman siyang sumama nalang satin.”

“Sige, Jun. Text mo nalang ako after,” sabi ni Baekhyun at hinigit paalis si Sehun.

“Huy Baek, sino ba yun? Pinsan ni Junmyeon?,” tanong ni Sehun kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nag-iintay para sa lunch niya. “Tara muna sa canteen, gutom na ako, Se.”

Pagdating sa canteen, nag-umpisa na kumain si Baekhyun. “So sino nga yun?” Hindi pa nagsisimulang kumain si Sehun dahil curious siya sa lalaking kasama ngayon ng babe niya.

“Si Yixing.”

“Pinsan niya?”

“Nope.”

“Eh ano?”

“.....”

“Huy ano?”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Sehun, nag-aalinlangan kung sasabihin niya ba. “Ex ni Jun.”

Nagbago naman ang expression agad ni Sehun nang marinig yun kay Baekhyun.  _ May ex pala siya? Hindi ko alam. Hindi naman niya sinasabi. Bakit bumisita pa yun dito? Makikipagbalikan ba siya kay Junmyeon? Bakit pumayag si Junmyeon makipag-usap? Namiss niya ba? Babalikan niya ba? _

“Ahh.” Yan lang ang nasabi ni Sehun at nagsimulang kumain. Tahimik lang si Sehun na kumain kaya nag-alala naman si Baekhyun. Tinanong siya ni Baekhyun kung ayos lang siya at tumango lang si Sehun. Matapos kumain, nagpaalam muna si Baekhyun na kikitain ang isa niya pang kaibigan. Si Sehun, nagstay lang sa canteen. Iniintay ang text mula kay Junmyeon. Naghihintay lang siya at walang planong i-text si Junmyeon. Nagtatampo siya dahil sumama pa si Junmyeon sa ex niya.

Babe

Sehun, sorry. 

Umuwi na ako.

Ngumiti nang mapait si Sehun nang mabasa ang text message mula kay Junmyeon.  _ Ang saya namang Valentine’s Day nito.  _ Tumayo siya at nagdesisyon na umuwi nalang din. Maraming tanong ang tumatakbo sa isipan niya pero pinili nalang niyang i-tulog ito.

Kinabukasan, late nagising si Sehun. Chineck niya ang phone niya pero wala siyang text o chat na nareceive mula kay Junmyeon. Pinag-isipan niya pa kung i-chachat niya ito o wag nalang muna. 

Babe

Hi babe

Morning

Nag-sigh siya bago tuluyang bumangon.  _ Hindi ko matiis eh. _

Lumipas ang Friday at Saturday at wala pa ring ni isang hello man lang mula kay Junmyeon, ni i-seen ang chat niya ay hindi nagawa ni Junmyeon. Hindi pumasok si Sehun ng Friday dahil fair pa rin sa kanila. Sunday na. Iniisip ni Sehun kung i-chachat ba niya ulit?

Pero bago niya pa ma-ichat nagseen na si Junmyeon at nagreply.

Babe

Sehun, pede ba tayong mag-usap bukas?

Bakit? May problema ba?

Dito nalang babe

Curious na ako eh

  
  


Bigo. Hindi na muling nagseen si Junmyeon kaya napuno na naman ng tanong ang utak niya. Natatakot siya.  _ Nagkabalikan na nga ba sila? _

Ito yata ang unang beses na ayaw na ulit niyang pumasok. Nakatanggap din siya ng message na wag nang intayin sa gate dahil maaga papasok si Junmyeon ngayong araw. Mabagal siyang naglalakad papuntang room nila. Hindi siya ready sa kung ano man ang sasabihin sa kaniya ni Junmyeon.

Konti pa lang ang tao pagkapasok ni Sehun ng classroom, maaga pa kasi. Nakita niya si Junmyeon na nakatingin nang blangko sa kaniya. Hindi rin alam ni Sehun kung bakit hindi niya magawang maging kagaya ng dati na mangungulit, na babati ng ‘hi babe.’ Tahimik na umupo sa tabi ni Junmyeon si Sehun.

“Sorry,” mahinang sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Sorry san?”

“Sorry sa lahat.”

“Ahh. Yun lang ba? Ge.” Tumayo si Sehun at lumabas ng classroom. Nakatulala lang siyang naglalakad, maraming tanong sa isip niya. Gusto niyang tanungin kung gawa ba nung ex? Kung magbabalikan na ba sila? Kung bakit ganun lang kadali para sa kaniya? Wala lang ba yung pinagsamahan nila? Ni konti hindi ba siya nagkagusto? Pero natatakot si Sehun sa magiging sagot, natatakot siya na baka kapag narinig niya mismo kay Junmyeon, hindi niya kayanin yung sakit. Papahangin nalang muna siya sa likod ng gym dahil maaga pa naman.

“Ang laki kong tanga. Ang gwapo kong tanga,” sabi ni Sehun sa sarili niya nang may mapait na ngiti.

***

“Tol tama na lasing ka na.”

“Di tol, di ako kagaya mo mahina.”

“Ikaw naman kasi tol masyadong kang nagpakita na gustong-gusto mo, hindi ka man lang nagpamiss,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Tss,” tumawa siya nang kaunti, “Kung ginawa ko yun, mamimiss nga ba?”

“Kahit naman palaging ganun si Junmyeon, akala ko may gusto sayo eh. Kala ko nga kayo na, e kung umasta kayo parang ang tagal niyo nang mag-jowa eh.”

Hindi umiimik si Sehun. Nagsimula na siyang umiyak. “Ang sakit tol. Ang sakit dito oh,” turo ni Sehun sa dibdib niya. “Ang sakit kasi akala ko may pag-asa kami. Akala ko gusto niya rin ako.”

“Masyado kaming maraming ala-alang magkasama. Palagi ko siyang naiisip. Kapag gumigising ako sa umaga, hindi ko mapigilang isipin siya. Nakakapanibago na wala akong binabati ng goodmorning. Nakakapanibago na hindi ko na nga pala kailangang tumambay sa gate kapag umaga kasi wala na nga pala akong inaantay.”

“Bago matulog iniisip ko kung inisip niya rin ba ako, kung kamusta yung araw niya, kung miss na ba niya ang pangungulit ko. Pero tol hindi ko naman siya masisisi eh. Siguro hindi nga ako kagusto-gusto. Gwapo naman ako pero hindi ko rin alam tol bakit. Kapag minsang nakikita kong nag-aantay sa gate yung ex niya hindi ko maiwasang magselos dahil hindi na ako ang kasama niya sa pag-uwi. Pero may karapatan ba ako tol? Wala. Wala akong karapatan. Hindi naman kami eh. Hindi naman naging kami. Ako lang naman tong gustong-gusto siya. Ako lang naman tong habol nang habol.”

“Akala ko kasi ganun din yung nararamdaman niya para sakin. Akala ko masaya din siya kapag kasama ako. Akala ko ako na. Lintek na akala yan. Kapag nakikita ko yung cellphone ko naalala ko siya.”

“Lagi mo pa namang hawak cellphone mo,” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Yun na nga tol ang sakit!”

“Kapag nadadaanan ko yung McDo, naalala ko siya. Madalas kami kumain dun. Paborito niya eh. Halos sa lahat ng bagay siya yung naiisip ko, siya yung naaalala ko.” Tuluyan nang umiyak nang malakas si Sehun kaya nilapitan siya ni Chanyeol at hinagod ang likod.

“Nandito lang ako tol. Lilipas din yan.”

Pagdaan ng ilang minuto, tumigil sa pag-iyak si Sehun. “Gusto mo patugtog nalang tayo tol?,” suggestion ni Chanyeol. Tumango lang si Sehun kaya pinlay na ni Chanyeol.

_ 'Di ba nga ito ang 'yong gusto? _

_ Oh, ito'y lilisan na ako _

_ Mga alaala'y ibabaon _

_ Kalakip ang tamis ng kahapon _

“Yan tol, pangsenti. Pakinggan mo yung lyrics.”

_ Mga gabing 'di namamalayang oras ay lumilipad _

_ Mga sandaling lumalayag kung sa'n man tayo mapadpad _

_ Bawat kilig na nadarama sa tuwing hawak ang iyong kamay _

_ Ito'y maling akala, isang malaking sablay _

Umiyak na naman si Sehun kaya tinigil ni Chanyeol, “Bakit tol? Ayaw mo? Sige wag na.”

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Sehun, “I-play mo.”

_ Pasensya ka na sa mga kathang isip kong ito _

_ Wari’y dala lang ng pagmamahal sa iyo _

_ Ako’y gigising na sa panaginip kong ito _

_ At sa wakas ay lalayo sa iyo, lalayo sa…. _

Mas lalong naiyak si Sehun dahil damang-dama niya. Relate na relate siya. Masyado niya kasing minahal, masyado niyang binigay lahat. Kaya ngayong tapos na, wala na, no choice na siya kundi ang lumayo. May bago na eh. May bago nang nagpapasaya, hindi na siya.

_ Gaano kabilis nagsimula _

_ Ganon katulin nawala _

_ Maari ba tayong bumalik sa umpisa? _

_ Upang di na umasa ang pusong nag-iisa _

_ Hindi pa nga nagsisimula eh. Tapos na agad. Umasa? Oo, umasa ako. Akala ko kasi may ibig sabihin ang mga kinilos mo. Wala pala. Ako lang pala tong tangang naglagay ng meaning. _

_ Pero kahit sa'n man lumingon _

_ Nasusulyapan ang kahapon _

_ At sa aking bawat paghinga _

_ Ikaw ang nasa isip ko, sinta _

_ Tangina. _

***

Recognition day. Hindi kasali si Sehun dahil hindi naman siya honor student. Pero bakit nandito siya sa school gym nila? Hindi para sa kaniya, kundi para kay Junmyeon. Gusto niyang panuodin si Junmyeon na tumanggap ng award. Gusto niyang makita si Junmyeon kahit sa malayo lang. Gusto niya rin sanang batiin at sabihin kay Junmyeon na proud siya pero hindi pwede.

Summer break. Roadtrip, tambay kina Chanyeol, beach, mall. Masaya namang na-enjoy ni Sehun ang bakasyon pero palagi pa ring sumasagi sa isipan niya si Junmyeon. May mga pagkakataon na gustong-gusto na niyang i-chat, kamustahin, pero pinipigilan niya ang sarili niya. 

“Ang bilis ng araw. Parang kailan lang…” 

Nasa last year na si Sehun ng pagiging High School student at masaya siyang hindi niya kaklase si Junmyeon. Takot kasi siyang baka hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili niya at kausapin niya si Junmyeon. Ayos na naman siya na makita si Junmyeon kapag nagkakasalubong sila o sa canteen.

Hindi na makapag-intay si Sehun dahil gutom na gutom na siya kaso hindi pa rin sila pinapalabas ng teacher sa Biology. Ilang minuto nalang at nag-ring na rin ang pinakainaantay ni Sehun, ang bell. 

“Miss, time na po.”

Pagkadismiss sa kanila ng teacher nila, tumayo na agad si Sehun at kinuha ang bag. “Jongin.” Kaklase niya si Jongin at bagong kaibigan na din. Mabilis silang naging close dahil pareho ng trip sa buhay.

Nakaub-ob lang si Jongin, “Hoy Jongin, time na! Tara na kanina ka pang tulog.” Sinipa ni Sehun ang upuan ni Jongin. Napabangon tuloy si Jongin at sinamaan siya ng tingin.

“Ano? Tara na! Gutom nako tol,” inip na aya ni Sehun.

“Mauna ka na tol.”

“Bakit? Pabebe pa to tara na.”

“Di pa nga ako pedeng umalis.”

“Sinasabi mo?,” takang tanong ni Sehun.

“Maglilinis pa ako, tsk.” Nagmamaktol na tumayo si Jongin at kumuha ng walis.

“Luh, ano nakain mo? Ahh alam ko na, gutom lang yan tol tara na kasi,” inip na yaya ni Sehun.

“Sabing mauna ka na maglilinis pa ako.”

“Ge tol bahala ka,” sabi ni Sehun at lumabas na ng room. Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at ibinalita kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol

Gutom nako

Di sumama si Jongin maglilinis pa raw

Kung di lang ako gutom napagtripan ko na yun

Gago totoo ba?

Bakit daw?

Malay ko. San ka

Bahay na

Tangina

Ang atat umuwi ah

May tama ka tol

Gago sino kasabay ko kumain at umuwi

Tanda mo na tol

Pakyu 

Ge balikan ko nalang si Jongin

***

Kanina pa badtrip si Jongin kaya tinulugan nalang niya yung last subject nila.

“Uy Jongin!,” natatawang tawag sa kaniya ng kaklase niyang si Ravi.

“Gago,” mahinang tugon ni Jongin bago nagwalis ulit. Si Ravi kasi ang dahilan kung bakit siya badtrip. Antagal tagal nang takas ni Jongin sa paglilinis pero dahil sinumbong siya sa kaklase nilang si Kyungsoo na house leader nila, wala siyang nagawa kundi maglinis.

“Jongin, eto pa oh. May balat pa ng candy dito,” nang-aasar na sabi ni Ravi.

“Mag-intay ka nga hampasin kita netong walis eh.” Pumunta si Jongin sa tinuro ni Ravi at winalis ang candy wrapper na nakakalat sa sahig. “Sino ba naman kasing kain nang kain ng candy hindi man lang tinapon. Sana kinain nalang pati yung balat.”

Natawa si Ravi kaya sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Jongin, “Gago ka umuwi ka na nga!”

“Pfft. Oo na uuwi na boss.”  _ May araw ka rin sakin, Ravi! _

“Nga pala,” tumawa muna si Ravi bago ituloy ang sasabihin, “Kay Sehun yang mga balat ng candy.” 

“Share mo?”

“Oo share ko lang. Maglinis ka nang ayos tol.” Lumabas si Ravi ng room habang tumatawa.  _ Siraulo. _

Labag sa loob ni Jongin ang pagwawalis niya kaya parang nagdadabog siya tuwing iniisod ang mga silya. Bigla namang bukas ang pintuan, akala niya bumalik si Ravi para pagtripan ulit siya. “Ano ba Ravi kala ko umuwi ka na? Kulang pa ba yung isinumbong mo ako kay Kyungsoo? Talagang nang-aasar ka pa!”

Walang Ravi na sumagot kaya napatigil si Jongin sa pagwawalis at tiningnan kung bakit hindi siya sinasagot. “K-kyungsoo.” Natulala siya ng makita ang kaklase.  _ Nakakahiya ka Jongin. Tsk. _

“Hmm.”

Katahimikan.  _ Ang awkward. Sobra.  _ Hindi naman sa natatakot si Jongin sa kaklase pero parang ganun na nga. Masama kasi tumingin, minsan lang umimik at hindi niya pa nakikita ngumiti.

“Nagwawalis ako oh,” pagmamalaki ni Jongin. 

“Kita ko nga,” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

_ Gago Jongin kita nga naman niya, may mata kaya siya. Tsk umayos ka nga!  _ Hindi talaga komportable si Jongin sa katahimikan. Silang dalawa na nga lang sa loob ng room, hindi pa nagiimikan.

“Pede ka nang umalis.” Napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo.  _ Galit ba siya? _

“Uy sabi ko pede ka nang umalis,” ulit ng kaklase.

“H-ha?”

“Ang bingi mo naman.”

“Hatdog.” Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa narinig.  _ Di niya alam yun? Pahiya na naman ako neto baka sabihin ako pa weirdo samin bwisit. _

“Ah bahala ka. Kung ayaw mong umalis, edi wag.”

“K-kelan ko sinabing a-ayaw ko? Tss. Ibabalik ko lang to oh,” sabi ni Jongin at tinaas niya ang walis para makita ng kaklase.  _ Tangina Jongin Kim, talaga ba? Nauutal pa? Unbelievable ka na talaga. _

Tumango lang ang kaklase niya kaya kinuha na niya ang bag niya at lumabas ng room. Nakahinga naman siya nang maluwag.  _ Sarap sa feeling ng malaya. Freedom. _

“Hoy!”   
  


“aY KYUNGSOO! TANGINA MO SEHUN KALA KO UMALIS KA NA!”

“Kyungsoo? Luh?” takang tanong ni Sehun.

“Gago nasa loob lang siya, tanga ka tara na nga,” sabi ni Jongin at hinila paalis si Sehun.

“Huy bakit kayo magkasama non ha?,” nang-aasar na tanong ni Sehun.

“Bobo ka bat ka nangigitla.”

“Luh wag mo ngang ibahin ang usapan tol, tinatanong eh.”

“Wala ka na don tol.”

“Ulol, may gusto ka don noh?”

“Gago wala!”

“Ganon na pala mga tipo mo ha.”

“Tigilan mo nga ako Sehun.”

“Bat muna?”

“Tanga si Ravi kasi sinumbong ako dun na di ako naglilinis.”

“Pfft.” Tinulak ni Jongin ang natatawang kaibigan. “Kakabugnot ka tol.”

“Oh? Kasalanan ko ba?” Sinamaan lang ng tingin ni Jongin ang kaibigan. Badtrip na siya mula sa pang-aasar ni Ravi tapos pinahiya pa niya sarili niya kay Kyungsoo tapos etong kaibigan niya wala ring tigil sa pang-aasar.

Inakbayan ni Sehun si Jongin, “Pero seryoso tol, takot ka talaga kay Kyungsoo?” Hindi na napigilan ni Sehun ang sarili na tawanan si Jongin.

“Bakit? Ikaw, hindi?,” nanghahamon na tanong ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

“Hindi. Ang liit kaya non kayang-kaya ko,” asar ni Sehun.

“Basta! Nakakatakot tumingin eh tapos pamysterious pa.”

“Jongin Kim? Ikaw ba yan? Pota tol hindi bagay.”

“Gago.”

“Bakit ka ba takot dun? Ang cute niya nga minsan eh. Mukha lang weirdo kasi di palaimik pero cute.”

“Oh, crush mo?”

“Di ah nacucute-an lang eh.”

“Sige sabi mo.”

Inalis ni Jongin ang braso ni Sehun sa balikat niya, “Alis nga baka isipin ng iba may gusto ka sakin. Kadiri.” Nag-acting naman si Sehun na na-offend sa narinig niya, “Hoy kadiri ka din!”

“Weh? Binalikan mo pa nga ako. Miss mo na ako agad.”

Nag-acting si Sehun na nasusuka, “Tangina tol yan ang kadiri. Wag ka ngang feeling.”

“Sehun!” 

Napatigil ang dalawang magkaibigang naglalakad at lumingon sa tumawag kay Sehun. “Gago tol Sehun daw bat nakikilingon ka.”

“Bakit? Bawal? Curious lang eh! Si Junmyeon ba yan?,” takang tanong ni Jongin.

“Tss,” sambit ni Sehun habang hinihintay na lumapit ang tumatakbong Junmyeon. “Oh?,” tanong agad ni Sehun na parang inip na inip na.

“Tol kitang hinihingal pa eh,” siniko siya ni Jongin. “Sige inhale exhale ka muna diyan,” sabi naman ni Jongin kay Junmyeon na may pa-gestures pa na tumataas baba.

“Ano kailangan mo?,” tanong ni Sehun. Pa-cold siya syempre. Kunwari walang pake pero ang bilis na ng tibok ng puso niya.

“Nahulog mo kanina…. Sa may likod ng gym.” Pinakita ni Junmyeon ang wallet at agad naman itong kinuha ni Sehun sa kamay niya.

“Binuksan mo?,” pagalit na tanong ni Sehun.

“Ahmm… Mabilis lang? Kasi sinigurado kong sayo?,” nag-aalinlangan na sagot ni Jun.

“May nakita ka?,” inis na tanong ni Sehun.

“Yung picture mo?”

“Yun lang?”

“Oo.”

“Ge salamat,” sabi ni Sehun bago talikuran si Junmyeon at naglakad na ulit. Hinabol naman siya ni Jongin, “Ahhh hindi naman pala ako ang rason kung bat nasa school ka pa… Si pres pala.” 

“Ulol.”

“Pikon agad eh.”

“Bat kayo magkasama ni pres sa likod ng gym? Ano ginawa niyo dun ha? Close pala kayo nun? Kelan pa? Dami dami mong violations napakapasaway mo pa tapos sa student council president ka pa talaga nakipagclose?,” tuloy tuloy na tanong ni Jongin na parang nang-aasar.

“Tangina ang daming tanong.”

“Weh? Ilan?”

“Gago.”

“Seryoso tol kwento naman. Bat bigla kang nabadtrip? Parang kanina ikaw yung nang-aasar satin eh,” takang tanong niya kay Sehun habang binubuksan ang gate ng bahay nila.

“Basta.”

“Basta ka diyan ang damot.”

“Mama mo madamot.”

“Sumbong kita kay mama.”

“Gago joke lang eh.”

Humiga si Sehun sa sofa at tinalsik ang sapatos. Magkasama na sa iisang bahay sina Sehun at Chanyeol, pati na rin ang bago nilang kaibigang si Jongin. Malapit lang sa school ang kinuha nilang apartment para madaling lakarin at di na kailangang gumising nang maaga.

“Hoy Sehun ayusin mo nga yang sapatos mo saka magbihis ka muna,” sabi ni Jongin bago dumiretso sa ref para kumuha ng maiinom. Bumaba naman si Chanyeol nang marinig ang dalawa.

“Oy Jongin balita ko naglinis ka raw ng room niyo.”

“Wag mo na ipaalala.”

“Lubus-lubusin mo na, linisin mo na rin tong bahay.”

“Ano ka, sinuswerte?”

“Oh? Anong nangyari dito? Bat ganito mukha neto?,” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Jongin nang makita si Sehun sa sofa.

“Ewan ko diyan. Damot sa kwento. Tinawag kasi ni Junmyeon.”

“Oh tapos?,” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Binalik yung wallet niya nahulog daw kasi sa likod ng gym. Tapos siya pa galit binalik na nga. Pero nagpasalamat naman tapos tumalikod na agad,” kwento ni Jongin na naghahanap ng makakain.

“Ahh, Sehun, magkasama kayo sa likod ng gym? Bakit?”

“Wala. Di kami magkasama, napadaan lang siya.”

“Eh bakit ka nga nabadtrip?,” tanong ni Jongin.

“Basta.”

“Wag mo nang kulitin,” saway naman ni Chanyeol.

“May alam ka noh?”

“Siguro?”

“Ang damot niyo dalawa!” Umakyat si Jongin na parang nagdadabog, “Para talagang bata,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol saka bumaling kay Sehun. “Hoy magbihis ka muna.”

Maya-maya pa, umakyat na rin si Sehun at pumasok sa kwarto niya. “Myeon, nakita ko si Junmyeon.” Kinakausap ni Sehun ang bunny plush toy na binili niya dati sa Miniso habang nagpapalit ng damit. “Kinabahan ako kaya gusto ko na agad umalis. First time naming mag-usap ulit. First time kong marinig na tawagin niya ako ulit.”

“Oh? Anong tingin yan? Hindi ko na nga guguluhin,” depensa niya sa sarili. Parang baliw na kinakausap ni Sehun yung plush toy, matagal na niya itong ginawa. Siguro nga tuluyan na siyang nabaliw. Kinakausap niya ito kapag naalala niya si Junmyeon, kapag namimiss niya, kapag gusto niya kausapin. 

“Kita mo to? Inabot niya sakin to kanina,” sabi ni Sehun habang hawak ang wallet niya. “Picture ko lang daw ang nakita niya. Hindi naman siguro siya nagsisinungaling diba? Hindi naman siguro niya nakita yung lyrics?” Mayroon kasi si Sehun na printed lyrics ng Kathang Isip sa wallet niya. Nakuha niya yun nung araw na lasing na lasing siya. Paulit-ulit niyang pinatugtog ang Kathang Isip. Damang-dama niya nga raw kasi ang bawat salita. Humingi pa siya ng lyrics, sabi pa ni Chanyeol sa phone nalang pero pinilit ni Sehun na ipagprint siya. Ang kawawang Chanyeol, nagbukas pa ng computer at printer para i-print ang lyrics.

“Tingnan natin kung nandito pa,” sabi ni Sehun bago tumalon pahiga sa kama niya, malapit kay Myeon at saka binuklat ang wallet. “Eto.” Kinuha niya ang nakatuping papel at chineck. Safe. Safe pa naman ang Kathang Isip lyrics niya sa wallet.

“Teka, ano to?,” takang tanong ni Sehun nang napansin ang isa pang nakatuping papel sa wallet niya. Kinuha niya ito at binuklat.

**Hi Sehun,**

**Kung nababasa mo siguro to, finally nagkalakas ng loob na akong ibigay sayo to. Kamusta ka na? Gusto ko lang magsorry sa nangyari noong nakaraang taon. Gusto ko sanang magsorry sa personal kaso baka umalis ka lang ulit tulad ng dati. Natatakot din ako na baka hindi ko masabi lahat dahil kinakabahan ako. Ayon. Sorry kung bigla nalang akong lumayo. Nung una, naiinis ako tuwing kinukulit mo ako. Palagi ka nalang sumsulpot, inaasar ako, tinatawag akong babe. Natatakot kasi ako non na baka trip mo lang ako asarin. Natakot ako kasi baka mahulog ako sa mga pinapakita mo sakin. Pero umamin ka sakin, sinabi mo na hindi ka nagbibiro, na gusto mo talaga ako. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin ko kasi akala ko imposible talagang magkagusto ka sa akin. Sino ba naman ako? Naramdaman ko na seryoso ka. Masaya ako tuwing kasama ka, masaya ako kapag nakikita kita, masaya ako kapag nakakausap kita. Lahat ng pinakita ko sayo, totoo lahat yun. Sorry. Ako pala ang makakasakit sa ating dalawa. Ako pala ang biglang lalayo. Sorry Sehun. Sorry kung nasaktan kita. Nung nakita ko si Yixing at nag-usap kami, naguluhan ako. Hindi ko alam pero gusto ko lang malaman mo na walang balikan na nangyari. Wala sa plano kong balikan siya. Ang tanga-tanga ko lang kasi alam kong tapos na ako sa kaniya pero mas pinili ko pa ring lumayo sayo. Ayokong saktan ka eh, kaso ang ending mas nasaktan pala kita. Sorry ulit, Sehun. Hindi mo deserve ang ginawa ko. Nung bakasyon, palagi kitang naiisip at hinihiling ko na sana okay ka lang, na sana masaya ka. Gusto kong sabihin na miss na kita, miss ko na ang pangungulit mo, miss ko na ang kakulitan mo, ang kahanginan mo. Miss na kita kasama. Sorry ulit, sorry kung immature move yun. Pero ngayon, narealize ko na ikaw lang talaga. Ikaw lang ang gusto ko. This time, sigurado na ako.**

**P.S. Ang kapal ba ng mukha ko kung sasabihin kong gusto kong bumalik ang lahat sa dati? Malapit na ang fiesta samin, G ka ba sa perya date? Gusto ko sanang ituloy yung 5th date natin. Mag-iintay ako, pero kung hindi ka dumating okay lang. Kung ayaw mo na, wag kang mag-alala maiintindihan ko naman :)**

**I miss you, Sehun and I’m sorry.**

**\- Junmyeon**

Naiiyak si Sehun matapos niyang basahin ang sulat ni Junmyeon. Hindi na siya nakapag-isip, dinial na agad niya ang number ni Junmyeon, sumagot din naman agad si Junmyeon.

[“Sehun???”]

[“Ikaw ba to???”]

“....”

[“Napindot mo lang ba?”]

“...”

[“Okay lang, sige end ko na.”]

“Wait.”

[“S-Sehun??? May sasabihin ka ba?”]

“Namiss kita babe,” pabulong na sabi ni Sehun.

[“H-ha?”]

“Babe.” 

[“Sehun??? Okay ka lang???”]

“Hmm.”

[“Tinawag mo ba talaga akong babe???”]

“I miss you. Miss na miss na miss na kita babe.” This time, mas malakas na.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bitin po ba ulit? Sorry po hshshshs. Kung mapapansin niyo po sa mga nasulat ko parang laging bitin yung ending hshshs kaya sorry po. At least po pahaba na po nang pahaba yung nasusulat ko diba char HAHAHAHA. Sana po na-enjoy niyo hehe. 
> 
> Napadaan sa tl ko yung isang screenshot tapos pagkakita ko yun yung sa Enchanted Kingdom. Sobrang natouch po ako at masaya na makitang may nagbabasa po. Tapos tawang tawa daw po sila, sobrang thank you po sainyo buti kahit papano may sense of humor pa rin naman po pala ako. Share ko lang po, natouch po talaga ako kaya namotivate akong tapusin din ito hehe.


End file.
